Power Rangers Jungle Fury
by Emily Oliver
Summary: This story has some highly Mature content Casey/Lily


Power Rangers Jungle Fury Theme

Power Rangers...Go  
Here comes the Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Go!

Training hard to be the best that we can  
Power Rangers  
Protecting people from the evil Dai Shi Clan  
We stand up for what we know is right  
We will never lose the fight

Dai Shi, Go Away  
We're here to save the day

'Cause we are the Power Rangers Jungle Fury  
Jungle Fury  
We're Fast, We're Strong, Unstoppable  
Jungle Fury

Here Comes the Power Rangers Jungle Fury  
Jungle Fury

Go, Go, Go Power Rangers  
Go, Go, Go Jungle Fury  
GO, Go, Go Power Rangers  
Go, Go, Go Jungle Fury

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 1

Syd goes for a walk in the woods heading back to SPD she walks slowly  
through the woods  
Commander Cruger was at the command center of SPD sitting at his commander's chair.  
Sam was out on patrol. He kept his eyes open for any trouble.  
Sunny was walking around the city. She knew her foe, Boceba, was around and she was trying to spot him.  
I was in the woods of Ocean Bluff by myself. I had a training divice that I had been working on and I wanted to try it out. I sat the device on the grass and turned it on. I called for my staff and took up a defensive position. The divice activated and I saw several Rin Shi appear out of no where. I smiled and called for my solar morpher. Then I put it on. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" I said  
and I morphed into the pink Jungle Fury Ranger. The Rin Shi that had been created by device attacked me. I fought them off.  
Kat was monitoring the computer and also keeping an eye on S.P.D. headquarters. "Everything is quiet right now sir" Kat said to him.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 2

A cloaked figure sees Sydney and follows her. he was somone she knew he got close to Syd. He looks around and doesn't see anyone else from SPD around he takes his cloak off its Gruumm he sneeks up beind Syd puts the cloak around her body to stop her from moving he grabs her neck "Shhh don't scream or you'll be hurt ranger." he disappeares with her up to his ship. he puts her into a damp spare room and on the cold side. the door closed and he truns on a light he let's Syd go as he did he lifted her communicator/morpher from her. Your not calling for help." he tells her." the room goes pitch dark after Gruumm leaves the room with her communicator. he puts it somewhere that SPD can't trace her as he changes into another form he goes back in the room where she was at he found a way after the years to cloack his voice to make himself sound different. he was standing next Sydney when the lights go on. he looked  
like a human male strawberry blonde hair he looks to Syd "Hello my name is Seth. Your very good looking." he tells Syd. He out of nowhere kisses her vary passionatly. his kiss was warm like a human's kiss. if he would of kissed her normally her lips wold be like a ice cube.  
At SPD Jess Archer was working woth Dr Felix and Kat. in the medical lab. he was reading the medical charts of the cadets. he enjoyed his work he takes a report to commander Cruger and Kat on in the Comand center "Hello commander hello Kat." he says to them. "Here are the medical reports you wanted sir." he says to Cruger.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 3

"Nice to meet you Seth I'm Sydney Drew are you new in town I really should leave I don't belong here I'm not going to stay here either" Sydney said she starts to run towards the door and tries to open it she is scared Isinia walks into the command center and sees Jess Kat and Cruger  
"Hey Jess Kat Doggie what are you doing" Isinia said  
RJ had been walking in the woods when he spoted Stacie morphed and fighting Rin Shi. On the ground, he saw the device she had been working on and knew the Rin Shi had been created by the device and weren't real. he watched her, standing a few feet away.  
"Nice to see you Jack so what brings you here" Kat said to him.  
I finished my test of the device and turned it off using TK. "Power Down!" I said and demorphed. My solar morpher went back  
into my bracelet. I picked the device up from the ground and walked over to RJ. "I still have some work to do on this thing," I told RJ. "The Rin Shi didn't seem as real as they could be."  
RJ smiled at Stacie. "That may be, but it will still be a great training tool for the rangers," RJ said. He took the device from Stacie. Then he took her hand in his free hand. He then lead Stacie back to the loft.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 4 (violent rated x scenes.)

Sky walks in to the command center sees Kat and Jack talking "Good afternoon Kat Jack." he says to them. he smiles to them. "How are you two today?" Sky asked them.  
Seth smiles to Syd he walks to her the door activates a electric field "I wouldn't try that again Sydney." he says grabbing her he picks her up he is taller then her and stronger then he looked. he takes her to a bed/table type thing sits her on it he pushes a button on the side of it making her body go limp he takes off her uniform nicely not to rip anything. he folds them and puts them to one side he then pushed Syd down on to it he lays her on a soft pink blanket. it was very fuzzy the end of table turns into a soft bed the room there in changed to a pink bedroom seeing Gruumm knew pink was Syd's favorite color. he puts a pink nighty on Syd. he blinks he wasn't wearing anyting he still looked human he lays next to her he ties her legs to one end of the bed the restraints he uses on her wrists so she can't absorb if she tries they will zap her. he didn't care if she screamed the room was sound proof he lays near her and starts to kiss Syd pulling the large fuzzy blanket around them he didn't want Syd to be cold he was kind at first he snuggled her he knew a spot that makes a female go wild he nibbles her neck there making her feel calm. At SPD Jess looks to Isinina "Hey Isinia I am fine yourself?" he asked back.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 5 (violent rated sex scenes.)

I let RJ lead me back to the loft. We had been dating for a few months though we'd known each other for 6 years. I had trusted RJ with my secret about being the goddess of creation and he had kept it. I see Lily and Casey. "Hi guys," I said. "It looks like we have a new training tool." I pointed to the divice RJ was carring. "It needs a few adjustments, but we should be able to use it real soon."  
Syd looks at Seth and tries to get him off her but she can't  
"What do you think your doing get off of me right now or else I mean it I shouldn't even be here right now there is no way I am going to let you do this to me so let me go right now you can't keep me here just wait til I free myself you will be sorry" Sydney said  
"Hey Jess I'm fine also" Isinia said  
"Hey Stacie how are you doing" Lily said  
"Hey Sky where good just talking how are you and Z" Kat said to him. I was in the woods working on my karate and thinking of Jack.  
"I just tested a new divice in the woods that will help us train using real battle simulation ," I told Lily. I took the divice from RJ and put it on a table. "It needs a little ajusting." I sat down and begin to make the adjustments to the divice. 

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 6 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Seth was getting a headache. he has a pink piece of fabric he pulls out from next to the bed he puts it around Sydney's mouth. and ties it tight. "Ok Sydney" he kisses her neck. and downward using his magic he has taken off her nighty both weren't wearing anything he makes love to her soft at first he felt her tense up he nibbles on the back of Syd's neck. Seth's eyes glow red like they normally would do he looks down to Sydney. "Oohh that felt wonderful. he says to her. He unties her from the bed grabs her by her neck and takes her to the jointing shower that was in the room he takes her in there washes her off. The water was a good temperature for humans he whispers to her I'm not done yet but Ill let you rest before round two." he says to Syd. He drys her off completely puts that nighty on un gags her. He turns away from Syd giving her the opportunity to flee if she could.  
Jess smiles to Isinia "Glad your good too." he says to her.  
"What do you mean round two I am not going to stay for round two you can forget that I wouldn't be caught dead with you I know your really Gruumm I am not going to stay here with you I am going to go back to SPD and never see you again you can't keep me here forever I would like to see you try" Sydney said she got off the bed put gloves on opened the door and started running  
"I'm glad your here too you are a good doctor" Isinia said smiling  
Jess smiles to Isinia. "Your welcome." he tells her.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 7 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Gruumm goes after Syd he knew she couldn't get off his ship he makes it to where she is he grabs her by her neck and waist lifts her up. "I don't think so ranger." he was alot stronger then she thought. He takes her back into the room this time he takes her in the bathroom ties her to the shower. "Ok you want to play that way." he stays in his Seth form he strips her of her pink nighty turns on the water puts a pink gag on her mouth from the nighty he gets in the shower with her she was all wet so was he. He looked her in her eyes he looked angry he pushes something and her feet are tied to something he pushes it again she is elevated so not to hurt her. He starts to kiss her all over he rapes her again this time more then the first time he takes her wet into the bedroom leaves the shower on keeps her tied up lays her on the bed and repeats what he did. he looks to her snarls "I told you you wouldn't like it if you tried to escape." he tells Syd. He takes her back in the shower and washes her body he pins her one last time whispers to her. "I don't know how humans conceive but my people have their young right after having sexual entercourse." he tells Sydney. He washes her hair the shampoo was a sweet flowery smell. he thought she would like it. he dries her off takes her to the main bedroom not the one were she was raped at. He blinks and she has a long pink spaghetti straped night gown on. He takes her too the bed and ties her as tight as he can onto it. he pushes a few buttons a force field goes around her feet and hands so she couldn't absorb anything he kneels next to the bed and kisses Syd he un gags her. "Now we'll see what happens. next" he tells her he places his hand on her chest puts his lips onto hers and kisses her he french kisses her but it was a weird kinda kiss she would feel odd. He lays on top of her not putting his body on her he was doing something a human never felt. Once he was done he knew she would feel odd but he didn't know if he hurt her or not. he looks to her "If that worked you'll be let go if not I will start over" he tells her.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 8 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"I know your a doctor but how did you get a job working here I never saw you here before" Isinia said  
Syd looks at Gruumm  
"You know what will happen if you let me go I will tell them that you kidnapped me and raped me I wonder what they will do to you when they find out I wouldn't want to be in your shoes I don't care if you keep me here forever or rape me again I will keep screaming so loud that your ears and head will hurt and you wouldn't be able to keep me quiet I don't mean kissing me cause that is really gross and you make me sick when you kiss me I am not going to concieve anything by you if I did i would just let you raise the baby on your own without me why would I feel odd" Sydney said  
Jess "I just started a couple a days ago." he tell her "I haven't worked in years after my wife died. I became a hermat I met Syd Drew and she told me that they could use another doctor I came and talked to some people and got the job." he tells Isina. "Your Commander Cruger's wife?" he asked her.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 9 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"That's great but sad that your wife died that's great that you met Syd and she told you we needed another doctor and you got the job yes I am his wife did you meet him when you first came here" Isinia said  
"I didn't mean you were gross I meant the french kissing was gross why did you say I will feel odd I'm still going to tell them that you kidnapped me and raped me I'm going to go right now and tell them I don't know what they will do if they find out but I wouldn't want to be in your shoes" Sydney said she starts to walk out of the room and runs down the hall to try and get off the ship  
Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 10 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Gruumm turns to look at her he turns to normal form he grabs her he smiles "Is that supposed to scare me" he says picking up Syd off the ground he let her down again. "If you weren't so pretty I would be angry with you that freaky kiss as you called it was part of my people's mating or as you call it sex it makes sure the sperm I put inside you can make a child I don't even know if it will work were different species you don't have to worry about me doing that again once a woman says what you just did to me will stop me from touching you in a romantic way ever again as for the child If you want I will raise it. I could also make sure you don't say anything I could just keep you here till you have the child. He places his hand on her stomach. "You said you felt weird he could see something happening inside her. "I guess your my guest he takes Syd into a nicer room he places her inside it was all pink and the bed was soft "You can sleep here if I hear you scream once I will gag you so fast you'll blink." he says to Sydney. "I know you humans go 9 months my people grow alot faster. I can sense the child inside you" he tells her he makes her some tea "Its not going to kill you its tea I wouldn't want to hurt you anyhow. He kisses her cheek and backs away. "Sorry forgot you said no kissing." he says to Syd. His lips felt warm like a human's would and it wasn't discusting either. Gruumm liked Syd but he knew she didn't like him back. He looked at Syd as he puts the energy shield up. "Enjoy your stay here." the room she was in was part of Gruumm's quarters he turns on the main light his room was nicley decorated it looked like an apartment. Gruumm unravels his tongue as he cleans it he knew he was never going to use it on Syd ever again he had to clean it so not to be grossed out himself. He grunts it kinda hurts scraping on it.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 11 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Jess "Thanks I hope I do alright for Commander Cruger. and the others here." he tells Isinia.  
Gruumm looks to Syd. "Well cadet if that was to happen again trust me you'll not be aware of what i'm doing." he says to her he still loooked human but he grew angry he changes in to himself. "Ok you think that was gross. I could of been in this form." he looked like himself but he didn't have his armor on. he was dressed in human clothing. he watches her walk out and then run. He teleports himself infront of Syd and grabs her. "I do not think so my dear. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes either you need to think I may got you Pregnant." he tells her. "I know you have a twin sister I also know she's not the same way as you do I watch and can tell the two of you apart I could of grabbed her instead of you but I didn't. you should put your uniform on." he has a good grip on Syd so she didn't move he takes her to another part of his ship throws her in a room her uniform was cleaned and on the bed. Gruumm blinks and the nighty was off her. "You are so good looking." Gruumm tells her he blinks he doesn't have anything on. he didn't look gross like Syd thought "I thought you would like to see me the way I look with out all that armor you see on me." he tells Syd. He blinks and his clothing goes on him he pushes a button to put up a field that neutralizes Syd's powers. "You can go as soon as your dressed." he tells her. "I want you to think of something you tell them what happend and I could grab your sister with my new powers you would never know who I am." Gruumm LOL evily. 

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 12 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"Your very welcome I'm glad your here too" Isinia said  
Syd looks at Gruumm  
"I really don't want to go back I don't want them to know that I am pregnant with your baby are you sure you want to raise the baby alone cause i could stay here and help you i don't want you to grab my sister if it makes you happy I could stay here with you cause I know you like me and find me attractive I like you too" Sydney said  
Jess smiles to Isinia "Your very kind." he tells her.  
Gruumm looks to Syd "You can stay here but If I hear you scream once I will gag you again." he says grabbing her looking her in her eyes so she knew he meant that he didn't hurt her he lets go "I will not touch your sister just remember I know you have one I will get you things if you need them just ask" he says to Syd he takes her to his quarters. He had a extra room in it. he opens a secret door the room was pink inside everything was pink "You can sleep and live here till you have the child" he tells her he guides her inside there was a bathroom in the large living quarter that was part of Gruumm's quarters his part was gray and his bed wasn't were Sydney can see it and he can't see her changing and things. "I will let you settle in. but remember I hear you scream once I will gag you." he tells her again. he walks out there was a closet that had alot of pink things in it all her size now to when she starts to show he puts up a force field to keep Syd inside. He walks in his bathroom and cleans up. He knew Syd didn't like him.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 13 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"Thank you for saying that" Isinia said smiling  
Syd settles in goes over to the closet opens it and sees all the clothes she picks something pretty out and gets changed after she is dressed she sits on the bed looks around then she gets up walks to the door she tries to walk out when she touches the force field she gets zapped backwards and lands on the bed and lays there  
"Why did you put a force field up to keep me inside I got zapped by it I wasn't going to leave this room if there wasn't one here I still won't leave this room" Sydney said screaming  
Jess smiles "Your very welcome." he tells Mrs Cruger. 

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 14 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Gruumm puts on his robe he walks over the shield should of gone down it did he walks in "Sorry but I told you not to scream I'll let this one go it was my fault I didn't think you wanted me to come in while your undressing it wasn't to keep you from walking around I was also changing he walks over he takes Syd's hand he places it on the side of the door. "You turn it off by touching this if it doesn't go down that means the ships been invated and I don't want you hurt do you understand." he smiles to Syd. He meant that he leaves the shield down and changes he comes back in human pants and a top. "Thought this would look better then the armor I have" he guides Syd to the main part of the room these will be our jointing quarters this part our parts with are beds in them I'll not invade your privacy but if you do need anything and i'm in mine you can come and find me unfortinatly I would rather you be safe if the ship is attacked you will be safe in your room it has a sound barirer that wouldn't hurt your ears." he touches Syd's head he smiled. "I know i'm evil but I do have a soft spot when it comes to you your so pretty sorry I raped you I was afraid if I told you how i really felt about you you would be freaked out I bet you still are heres a book on my peoples mating so if you decide you want to make love without me forcing myself on you we can." he tells her. "You have both a shower and a tub but next time you scream I will have to gag you when I say scream i mean to get somone besides my attention I made you someting to eat hope you like it" He puts a salad on the table both green and fruit. "What kind of meats do you like I have turkey beef and pork." he tells her there was lunch meat on the platter turkey roast beef salami and pepperoni he also had another plater of cheeses.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 15 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"You can call me Isinia" Isinia said  
"Ok so I can turn it off whenever I want to I know I can see that when you come in to check on me and give me stuff thanks it's ok I wouldn't be freaked out about how you feel about me no I'm still not freaked out ok thanks so much I know that you don't have to keep reminding me you mean like getting the Krybots attention or someon else's attention I like all meats thanks for the food and book if you want to tell me how you feel about me now is the time I wouldn't mind staying here with you and the baby" Sydney said smiling  
Jess smiles "Alright" he says to her

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 16 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Gruumm smiles to her as he does a strange meditaton and another one of him appears on earth a clone that looked human in a cadets uniform it was inside SPD it cloaked itsself and goes into Syd and Z's quarters. Gruumm on the ship "Ewww I see why you don't like your roommate. He tells her. he can see what the clone did. "I am trying to figure out what to bring to you i'm having the clone bring everything for you dear o crap Z's there." Guuumm tells her. "I'll not hurt her the clone knows better he tells her. He sees Z didn't see him and cleans out all of the pink things in the room and the toys and everything pink he cloaks the things and leaves two things Syd's uniform and communicator and leaves to come back up he makes it and her things appear in front of Syd not harmed are damaged Gruumm puts up the live like photo of her in her room for her and helps her unpack. "I like your toy elephant." he tells her he goes and grabs one that looks almost like hers but black. "This is mine her name is Dora." he tells Sydney.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 17 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Gruumm "I have found you attractive before we started to fight each other I hated having to attack you or your sister but I hate Cruger" he tells her. "You I don't hate some of you rangers are really neat people I kinda have a soft spot for you humans this is the first planet that I found that the people aren't afraid to stop my people I have a brother that's the opposite of me he is good were twins he was exiled from our home world he can shape shift like I can but he can hold any form longer then I can he's done it longer." he tells Sydney I would love having you stay I might be evil but we still have feelings maybe you can teach me about your planet I just wanted... his head started to hurt. "Oh crap Omini wants me he's my boss." he kisses Syd "The other door will be locked for your protection if the Krybots find you in the hallway they might hurt your and I don't want you hurt" he tells Syd he really likes her alot. he passionatly kisses her nicely his kisses were sweet tasting not gross like she thought at first normally that french thing he did wouldn't of been gross if he didn't rape her he knows that now he goes and talks to his boss his boss knew he had a soft spot he didn't want him to hurt Syd but he also knew Earth wasn't what he wanted to attack but he wanted Gruumm to stay there and make live misrible for Cruger. He does as he is told he walks back he looked relieved. "Omini isn't after earth anymore thank goodness your save now." he tells her hugs Syd. that soft side was kinda nice he takes Sydney out of the quarters the Krybots left Syd alone. he shows her around only places she wasn't shown were Omini's com room and his bridge but in time he will trust her he takes her back to their quarters and guides her to the couch he helps her sit down and puts a pillow behind her and her feet on the coffie table he gets her a platter of food all kinds he knew she liked some of it hoped all of it he takes it to her he eats with her "How do you feel" he saw her stomach was growing a bit he places her hand on her stomach he knew she felt it inside her but wanted to make sure she felt it with her hand the baby did a vibrating feel "I saw your stomach move I'm not happy on how you got pregnant I wish I would of done that in a nicer way just I didn't have 4 days to get you ready and I was afraid you were going to say no now I wish I would of took the effort even if it hurt me more trying to talk to you first forgive me." he says to Sydney. He really meant what he says to her he is nice to her sister he'll be nice he liked two other rangers too Sky and Bridge. "Your blue and green ranger seem to like you too I hate to say this but that red one is a pain in the neck." he says.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 18 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"Yup you can always call me Isinia when you want to talk to me" Isinia said  
"She is so cute my elephant's name is Peanuts I never leave without it I always like having my elephant with me I forgive you for raping me it's all in the past don't worry about it that's good maybe him and my sister can get together I'm fine thanks for bringing all my stuff I just wish the others could see me you and our baby once he or she comes I know Cruger doesn't like you and neither does Jack but they should get over it your not that evil you have a heart and I've seen the nice side of you I wish they could too yeah Jack does get on everyone's nerves you think once the baby comes I can bring him or her and let them see him/her" Sydney said  
Jess "Alright." he tells her.  
"Mine is named Cole." he tells Sydney. he passionatly kisses her so she knew how he really kissed it kinda tasted like candy his kiss's. "Wanted you to know I can be romantic I have a soft side to pretty ladies but your the only one that got the good to come through." he tells Sydney. he hugs her. "I never liked attacking you and your friends it was my boss he ordered me to do that Yes I don't like Cruger but thats another reason." he tells her.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 19 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Gruumm "You can take the baby to meet them anytime you want to your not going to be a prisoner I just don't think you want to get hurt if you ever get scared and don't want anyone to hurt you that button I showed you you can lock yourself in here. Come here" he shows her  
the button that double lockes the door. "I only do that if The ship gets invaded. if you ever feel like your in danger here let me know Ill help you." he tells Syd.  
"Yup I know i can call you Jesse instead of Dr. Archer" Isinia said  
"That's a nice name do you have alot of stuffed animals or just your elephant thanks cause i would like them to see the baby what if they ask me how i got pregnant I don't want them to get mad and fight you especially Jack and Cruger if they do I can protect you" Sydney said  
"Yes Isinia please call me Jesse." he says smiling to her "If you call me on the intercome either name will do. unless we have another Jess lol." he says

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 20 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"Thanks yes I have alot more most of them are Elephants come i'll show you." he takes her hand and shows her the back room his bed was dark looking but on the wall there was a book case full of toy elephants and other toys. "I have given toys to Mora. I had dolls too that I gave her after the dolls that were takin I am so sorry about that too I didn't think the humans she was using for those other dolls would be harmful or permanent to them i'm glad they got back to there normal lives. I gave Mora the dolls so she wold be happy I don't like seeing her upset. I really don't know what changed me but I started to get a soft spot when I got to earth your planet is so nice I told my master about it he told me not to destroy it he then told me to stay and finsh my business with Cruger. I thought letting Isinia go would be a start but Cruger was more mad that I had her all that time I never miss treated her I just missed my family it was me and Mora You can't have a relationship with a child." he says to Syd. "You might not know I have sensitive ears to high pitch sounds when you screamed it hurts my ears thats why I told you I would gag you not to be mean. I understand why though." he picks up a photo "This is my home planet it was the first that was destroyed my people have scattered themselves all over the galaxy to find a place to belong with our shape shifting abillities we can be almost anywhere I have found that i breath better on earth then some of the other planets. He turns on the light near his bed and there is a large elephant on it "Thats Sela." he tells Syd he takes her over to the bed." Please don't be scared we can take her in the family part of the room if you don't want to sit down on the bed not much I can do with her on the bed." he lol. his lol was a nice one not evil like it normally is. He places Syd's hand on Sela she was extremely soft he had a large labrador toy dog next to his bed he picks it up "this is Xander" he says to her "The yellow one is Van" He says "The brown one is Kami." he tells her. the dogs were human dogs and they were soft too. "I promise i didn't hurt any animals there all toys." he tells her. he had a pet baka it jumps up next to them. it looked like a kitty. "This is Sami. she's kitten but from my world she is 100 years old." he hands the hairless cat to Syd. she was soft to the kitten licks Syd. she liked her. "Awww the kittie likes you Syd." he says.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 21 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"Ok Jesse I know when i call you on the intercom I will call you Jess" Isinia said smiling  
"It's ok you didn't know they were actually humans that's sad that you miss your family but you have me and our baby I just wish Cruger would forgive you like I have sorry about that i didn't know you had sensitive ears I know that you would gag me if I scream again I wouldn't mind though thats a nice planet at least your used to earth if you were never on earth you wouldn't have met me they are all very nice elephants it's ok I don't mind sitting down on the bed I know you would never hurt animals I know they are all toys I have alot of diff stuffed animals my fave one is my elephant Peanuts aww Sami is so cute and adorable I like her too" Sydney said  
Jess smiles "Alright Isnia." he smiles to her.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 22 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Gruumm I actually like this form better then the one you normally see it doesn't freak anyone out." he tells Syd. "I like her too she's soft when i'm sad i hold her and pet her she's soft the dogs are like something I found that humans like I like the real ones too that's why when I attacked Siris I hated myself I love dogs he moves Syd's hair out of her face. "How do you feel you look tired if you want me to I could bring your bed in here someday and you can be with all the animals" he says sweetly to Syd. "The room is bigger then it looks that room you have could be your safe room when the ships attacked. he hesitates but he knew if she was to be safe she need her morpher. "I'm going to trust you he hands her her morpher he turned off the comline on it. "I turned off the comline becuse it might screwup the morphing while your on the ship our sencers scramble outside comlines that go through horablly." he tells Sydney. he kisses her very nicely he felt something. "Hmm seems like the little one is moving around." he tells her. "My people age faster in the womb it takes my peoples women 4 months to have a child I know it takes nine for a human It will be interesting how long it takes for you love." he says to Syd he showed her a portfolio he made. "You know how i looked at you the first time we saw each other I thougt to myself oh that human is very pretty that day I decided not to hurt you even though you were a ranger You don't know how many Krybots I destroyed for hurting you." he tells Sydney. All the photos were of her in back modling she did. "I hope you didn't mind me finding these I got them at what you humas call Garage sales." he tells Syd. He stands behind her as she looks at the book he made of all her photos he give rubs her back. " Your tense did I do that if so I am really sorry." he tells her. he wasn't like his evil self he was evil but something about Sydney didn't make him that way. "Mora's from earth her family is she ran away at a young age her parents were rangers too." he tells Sydney. "Not sure what there first names were but Morgana's last name was Myers. her father called her Mora as a child she liked it." he tells Syd out of nowhere he kisses her jumps back." I'm sorry I shouldn't do that I know you don't like that." he tells sydney.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 23 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"You are a great doctor Jess" Isinia said smiling  
"That's really sweet and cute that you pet her when your sad I'm fine  
I'm just a little tired that would be good someday i can be with the animals thanks for my morpher ok have we decided where the nursery is going to be yeah the little one is moving around how long will we have to wait for the baby to come this is a nice portfolio you made really you said that when you first saw me nope i don't mind at all I never knew you had these pics I'm very surprised no you didn't make me tense I did not know that Mora's parents were rangers it's ok I don't mind you kissing me" Sydney said  
Jess blushes a bit. "Awww thats so sweet of you." he says to Isina. "Your a lucky woman to have a nice husband. and he is lucky to have a nice wife." Jess says to Isinia  
Jess blushes. "Aww your very kind." he tells Isinia. "i'm glad you made your way back to commander Cruger." he tells Isinia.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 24 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Gruumm grabs a book he was looking at "That room I put you in would be like a nursery I had these plans disined for that and made it into a safe room thats why the shield can be opened from both sides." he smiles to Syd as he shows them to her. he has the Krybots put their bed next to each other hers on one side and his on the other side. "If you want we can keep the baby in here over here." in between their beds was a bare wall right size for a baby's crib and you can take the baby in the other room to keep him or her safe." he kneels next to Syd I know I was mean to your friends only one I hate more then Cruger is Jack. he treats you so meanly. Z is misunderstood she is interesting but not my type." he tells her "The crazy thing is while i was cloned and cloaked your quarters were picked up I think Z has finally grown up or finally decided she didn't need to be a mess." he tells Sydney shows her a photo of her old quarters and Z sleeping. "I'm surprised she hears anyting with those things in her ear only thing i left there was your cadet uniform. I figered you might need your morpher." he tells her. he guides her to her bed turns down the blankets and helps her in he takes off her boots and tucks her in her elephant was on her bed he hands Peanuts to her. "you sleep my dear." he kiss her forehead. he lays down too. he has a horrible nightmare he crys in his sleep he wakes up in a sweat. he looks over sees Syd is ok. he holds Sela. and crys in her. (his elephent)

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 25 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"Your very welcome thanks so much yeah we are lucky but I still feel bad for you" Isinia said  
Syd wakes up and sees Gruumm sweating and crying in his elephant she walks over to him and sits on his bed  
"What's wrong why are you sweating and crying you can tell me anything" Sydney said  
Gruumm was already awake he looks to Syd seeing she was ok he hugs her softly. "I thought i hurt you again It was only a dream" he tells Syd. "I dreamed that Jack thought I had you as a prisoner up here and he came to resuce you during the rescue he shouted at me missed hitting and hurting you I got relay angry at him and lost my temper it takes alot for me to be angry but he attacked and someone i care for got hurt." Gruumm's voice was telling Syd he was telling her the truth. he grabs a box. "If it isn't to heavy for you to wear this is a female armor from my people if you can ware it please do. I don't want you or the child hurt I love you." Gruumm's never said those words to anyone but his dead wife. "You heard me right I did say I love you." he says to Syd seeing the look on her face. the armor wasn't nasty looking it was pink and matched everthing she has. "It will stop any kind of blast from hurting you or the baby he also gives her a weapon. "I will understand if you use this to get off the ship but be careful the safety is on right now" it was a small pistel type thing like (silver gardians used) "I know your a good shot even if it is me you think your in danger use it. its low dosage it will not kill lately I can't stand killing. "he tells her. My old boss abandoned me when i told him I wasn't going to destroy anymore people he wasn't mad he understood he left to destroy other worlds. I haven't a clue were he is now omg he had me recruit your A squad if he still has control over them the pink A squad ranger's been on my ship she declined to help the others." he hands Sydney a photo of Marie. "She is in a cell down stairs i have been feeding her nicely like you she can walk around the ship she's scared that Cruger will skin her ailve if she tells him what the other members did this is how i found her." he hands Syd a photo of Marie bruised and bloody with marks from A squad's wepons on her face.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 26 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"Yeah I'm also glad that I made my way back to Cruger I missed him alot" Isinia said  
Syd looks at Gruumm  
"That dream won't come true trust me it won't you don't have anything to worry about I'm fine and so is the baby let me guess in the dream me and the baby got hurt I would never hurt you can you take me to her I want to see her believe me Cruger won't skin her alive if he found out what the other A squad rangers did to her it's not her fault is she still bruised and bloody cause I know how to cover the bruises and get rid of the blood I had a dream that the baby came and it was a girl we were so happy if we have a girl what would we name her when do you think the baby will be ready to come" Sydney said

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 27 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Jess smiles to Isina. "Your a lucky woman to have somone in your life." he kindly says then sighs. he missed his wife. she died along time ago.  
Gruumm "Anubas whould never harm a child but Jack might. he is the one I want you to be safe from." he says he sees that Syd is showing he grabs her a dress a bit biger then the one on her. he changes her in to the dress "Your growing fast my dear. he he says to her when he changed her he was gental. "I love you Syd." he tells her he holds her to him. as he snuggels her her hair smelled nice. "I hope our children have your smell dear. you smell so sweet. he feels the child kick Syd. "Dear you ok?" he asked Sydney. feeling the baby kick. "Guess she takes afer her papa's side on growing. he puts his hand over her stomach and on a screen theres a ultrasound type thing on the screen. "Awww theres she is your right Syd its a girl he shows Syd smiling. "You might have her sooner then we thought. I hope it doesn't hurt to much. your screaming at child birth will not mean you getting gaged. thats part of being a mama." he tells her. "Did you want to tell Cruger now about the baby?" Did you want to see Marie?" he asked Syd. A Krybot brings Marie to them. Gruumm was dressed so was Sydney. he looks smiles to Marie. "You ok child?" he asked her.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 28 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"I know i am lucky but I feel bad for you you don't have anyone what about Syd do you like her" Isinia said  
"Why would Jack hurt a child wow I didn't know that I was showing alot I am glad we have a little girl I know my screaming at child birth will not mean me getting gaged no i don't want to tell him about the baby cause i don't know how he will handle it I can show everyone when she comes wow she looks terrible Marie are you ok" Sydney said  
Jess "I don't know what Syd thinks of me she helped me know about the job here but that was it." he tells Isina. "I sometimes feel I'm married to my job." he says honsitly to Isina. Gruumm "Becuse of me. he hates me more then Cruger does." he tells her. he looks at the screen and sees their daughter. "She's adorable. "definatly I also know if you scream now it's to warn me I will not gag you darling." he tells Sydney. He kisses her and hugs her their daugher kicks. he feels her. "Feels like a soccer player you ok Syd?" he asked feeling the kick. he sees Marie Marie nods her head she hugs Sydney. "I'm ok if it wasn't for Gruumm I would be dead right now he used a medication on me to heal me from the inside." she tells Syd. "The outer wounds will take sometime to heal." she tells Syd. "I wanted to warn Cruger what happened but the others tryed to kill me before I could if it wasn't for Gruumm's boss getting me away from them. even at half dead left me here to die I was scared I thought Gruumm was going to kill me off he didn't he saved me which I am grateful." she tells Syd. "Gruumm it was Marie that convinced me to let Isina go I'm planning to let Marie go as soon as she is ready." he tells Syd. Marie "Thank you ." she says to him she sits on the floor and holds one of Gruumm's big dogs. "She comes and snuggles the pups once in a while Its cute.' he tells Sydney.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 29 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"That was nice of her to get you the job I'm sure she will be back soon" Isinia said  
"Yeah I'm ok I just think that our daughter really wants to come out I know that when i warn you you won't gag me yeah she does That's great that he didn't let you die and that he healed you when you go back to SPD just tell Cruger what happened to you from the others I will be going back there too so everyone can see the baby that was good that you let Isinia go and i know you will let Marie go when she's ready or she can come with me back to SPD thats so cute and adorable" Sydney said  
"So Jesse do you and Isinia want to see the infirmary" Kat said to them.  
Z went looking for Sky.  
"Sky where are you I want to talk to you" Z said into her morpher.  
Sky sees Z before hearing her walks over to her. "I am here. how are you?" he asked her not trying to scare the crap out of her.  
"Hey when did you get here and do you want to get something to eat" Z said to him.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 30 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"Five minutess ago. noting was going on town is to quiet." Sky says to Z. "How are you doing and dinner wold be great where do you want to go to?" Sky says hugging her.  
Jess smiles to Isina. "Your so kind. yes Sydney is a sweetheart." he tells her.  
Gruumm smiles to her he is not his evil self he has definatly changed. both Marie and Syd see that Isina saw it too. thats why he let her go. Marie "I know i can go anytime i wish to but i'm scared that I will be arrested for tresaon." she tells Syd. she smiles seeing her through. "Congratulations Syd." seeing she is pregnant. the baby kicks Sydney again. Gruumm kisses Syd "Ill be over there you two talk. he tells Syd. he walks to the main part of there quarters. and sits down.  
"Thanks yeah she is I haven't seen her all day I wonder where she is" Isinia said  
"Marie do you want to go back there with me when i show them the baby I will be with you every step of the way when you talk to Cruger I will tell him not to arrest you just tell him what happened and it's not your fault thanks I can't wait for her to come out do you want to feel her kick cause she's kicking me again I think she wants to come out I know Gruumm will be with me I want you with me too when i give birth" Sydney said

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 31 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"Yeah I'm also worried that she might be hurt or something maybe she will turn up when we don't expect it" Isinia said  
"There has to be a way to tell him about what happened I know you didn't betray him he has to realize that you could always wear a cloak when we go back you can even stay in my old room if you want to remember I will talk to Cruger you have to show him your arms I'm sure he won't be mad if you explain what happened I know you will help and so will Gruumm he did a good job keeping them from getting infected Marie is worried that Cruger would be mad at her she feels like she betrayed him I'm fine but I think our daughter wants to come out she's kicking me so hard that it's starting to hurt and I'm starting to feel the pain she doesn't want to stay in there she really wants to come out you think it's time cause i do" Sydney said  
Gruumm goes to Sydney. It's early for the baby to becoming Syd you should rest and not get stressed he tells her. Marie "He's right Syd but you do look like your gaining faster then normally." she says. Gruumm walks next to Syd turns on the machine again. 'hmmm interesting thinks."Ok this is strange the baby is coming faster than I thought." he lays Sydney down. he checks her out. "Oh boy your dilated." he tells her Marie I'll deliver her you stand with Syd." she tells Gruumm she kneels infront of Syd where Gruumm was just standing Gruumm takes Sydney's hand. "Squeeze as hard as you want Syd." he tells her.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 32 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"Ok I will squeeze as hard as I can I just want her out I will be calm" Sydney said squeezing as hard as she can  
"Well we can go to the diner where it's quiet and talk" Z said to him.  
"Ok we can do you what to change or go in our unforms?" Sky asked her.  
"Maybe we should change" Z said to him.  
Gruumm holds on to Syd's hand her grip was good but didn't hurt him. "Your doing good luv push." he tells her as he says that the child inside Syd hears them and wanted to come meet her mommy and daddy her head starts to crown. "Awww shes coming Sydney." Marie says. she had a soft towl ready to chatch the baby. She saw Sydney pushing and the baby pops out the baby cries. It looked alot like a human baby with her mothers hair color full head of hair. Gruumm kissed Sydney. "Aww our daughter is so cute." he says to her.  
"Yeah she is really cute I'm glad she came cause I couldn't wait another minute we should name her Hannah but what would her last name be I like the name Hannah what about you it suits her well" Sydney said smiling

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 33 (violent rated sex scenes.)

"Yes she is Sydney your last name Hannah Gruumm doesn't sound right my first name is Gramdar I go by my last name" he tells her "Hannah Drew sounds better." he tells her kisses her and then Hannah.  
"You have a nice first name yeah Hannah Drew sounds much better than Hannah Gruumm I'm glad she came cause I know I couldn't wait any longer and neither could she" Sydney said smiling  
Gruumm smiles to Sydney. "She has your hair. I'm glad she looks human not like me." he tells Sydney. Gruumm smiles to his daughter first time in a long time Gruumm looks really happy. Gruumm goes and gets a pink baby blanket he had in a box. it was chasmear. I found this online thought if I ever had a daughter that she could use this." he tells Syd. He takes it out and shows it to her. it has a teddy bear on it. Marie smiles. "I remember when he got that he couldn't pick between the bear or the penguin." she says to Syd. Gruumm snickers "Yeah I got both the penguin one is for when she gets older." he winks to Sydney. He hands Sydney a diaper bag filled with dress's for their daughter in it and ones also all shades of pink. "I didn't know what colors girls wore I knew Pink." he tells her. smiling to Sydney.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 34 (violent rated sex scenes.)

After Sky changes he meets Z at her quarters he knocks on the door. it  
opens he sees only her things "Wow what happend in here?" he asked  
Z. he doesn't walk in he knew better.  
"Awww the blankets are so cute I'm glad we have a daughter that's good that he got both the teddy bear and the penguin since he couldn't choose the penguin one is so cute for when she gets older these dresses are so cute girls like pink purple and yellow but pink is good too I can't wait for the others to see Hannah I hope they don't get mad espcially Cruger and I hope he doesn't get mad at Marie cause of what happened to her I will tell him what happened" Sydney said smiling  
"Hey sorry bout the mess I haven't had time to clean up and I am almost ready you can come in if you want to" Z said to him.  
"I understand that but what happend to all of Syd's things?" he pointed to Syd's side of the room it had nothing of hers there. "This is odd I know Commander Cruger didn't change rooms for her. so what happend." he says.  
"Well I don't know I guess she took it with her whereever she is" Z said to her.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 35 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Sky "Come to think of it I haven't seen Sydney in a long time that makes me wonder if she was grabbed." he says to Z. he kisses her.  
"I think you might be right why don't we go and find Cruger and tell him" Z said kissing him back.  
Sky holds Z "That happend to Bridge already Gruumm kidnapped Dayna and turned her in to an adult." he tells Z.  
"Yeah I know that's what scares me" Z said to him.  
Sky Kiss Z " It scares me too Bridge got hurt when Dayna got grabbed." Sky says to her. "I'm here it will be ok." he tells her.  
"I know that your here with me and I'm safe but he will try anything" I said to him.  
"This isn't good I also haven't seen Syd in awhile maybe we should tell Commander Cruger about this." Sky says to Z.  
"Yeah let's go tell him" Z said to him.

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 36 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Even though they were both off duty they were also both out of uniform. They see Commander Cruger outside of the Command center. "Commander I think somethings wrong." Sky says to him. "Did you send Cadet Sydney Drew on assignment? why I ask is I just picked up Z we were heading out for a movie and I saw that all of Syd's things were missing from their quarters." he tells Cruger.  
Marie walks over to the couch and sits down she looks down.  
Gruumm "If you wish to go down my love you and Hannah can. I told you your free to leave when you felt like it. I meant it he kisses Syd his kisses were nicer now then the first time he kissed her he was more gental. he kisses her ligthly on their daughters forehead. "You be good for mama." he tells her.  
"Ok I will and I will be back soon how do I get back here after I leave there I can't wait for them to see Hannah I just hope they are happy for me cause of our daughter" Sydney said  
"No I didn't," Cruger says to Sky. "Hmmmm that doesn't sound good. I'll see if Kat can locate her."  
"What is it Commander what do you need help with" Kat said to him. 

Jungle Fury Meets S.P.D. Chapter 37 (violent rated sex scenes.)

Gruumm "Go ahead and go down Luv your friends should know your alright." Gruumm says. Marie "I can't go back not yet. i'm to scared still." she tells Sydney.  
She hands the informatoin to Sydney "Give this to Cruger he should know what A squad is up to and train B Squad to counter them. especially if they come back to earth." she says to Sydney.  
"Ok I will does this have all the info on it about the A Squad so Cruger knows I'm ready to go down I will be beack soon" Sydney said


End file.
